


Just a Tip

by iceprinceloki



Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [10]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon Gay Relationship, Developing Relationship, Insecurity, Journalism, Love, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Watching, Secrets, Sex Talk, armand is conveniently absent, louis comes clean, super sleuth daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Louis and Daniel are left to their own devices by Armand, an interesting experience leads to an even more interesting conversation which gives our beloved Louis a new step to climb onto in his quest to learn the art of indecency
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Just a Tip

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! First of all thank you so much to all my loyal readers and my new readers! Your comments and kudo's mean the world to me! i live for the messages i get and your insight into the story! I just want to say that I am going to be starting a side story which will have miscellaneous scenes that happened that I cut out of the story when I was writing it as one story, it'll be scenes with Lestat and David, Marius and Armand, date nights, and secret phone calls etc! It's a really fun series to start reading as well, I've enjoyed writing what i have written. And basically I want to post it because of all the questions about Lestat and how he's feeling and Armand and how he's been feeling like why did he cry that one time after his scene with Louis in the bath. It's going to be posted under the name The Decent Moments, and I really hope you guys read and enjoy! I will put a note on each chapter to show which chapter of The Forays into Indecency it corresponds to.

Our relationship continued tenuously, I was reticent and shied away from being more intimate than kisses and the occasional instance of frottage. I secretly enjoyed that particular activity, it was exciting to be between them just pushing and pulling and feeling their bodies against mine. After every instance however I would shy away, realizing that every time I allowed it or participated I was encouraging the relationship to go further. I definitely wanted to avoid going too much further, my mind still occupied with imagining how very unpleasant possible future events could be.

One night I woke up and found myself alone with Daniel, he greeted me with a smile and a kiss. ‘Evening Lou….sleep well?’

‘Merci I did…and yourself?’ I replied, relaxed in the presence of my dear friend.

He nodded and pulled me closer. ‘Yea I did thanks. Armand’s just gone out to run some errands he said he’d be back soon.’

He answered my unasked question and I nodded in acknowledgement and kissed his cheek. It was warm in our bed and I liked being cuddled close to him, just to be held and feel loved was all I could ever want.

‘We haven’t spoken in a while Lou, and so much has happened in the two months we’ve been together….’

I didn’t like this turn of conversation. Daniel looked like he had more to say but wasn’t sure how to say it. I grimaced and tried to hide my apprehension from him, I knew it wouldn’t be long before he caught up to me, I just didn’t expect it to take this long.

‘Armand actually wanted me to talk to you about some stuff…like going a few steps further…I know you and he did go a bit further that one night but nothing since then, you’ve taken a few steps backwards really…we just want to know if you’re okay still with all that’s happening…’

And there it was. The conversation I had hoped to avoid, at least Armand wasn’t here, that would have been even more awkward. It was bad enough Daniel was asking and I had no idea what to do.

‘Daniel I don’t know what the next steps are….I’m not sure what to do, I like what we do but I’m just not sure what to expect or what is expected of me and I want to take it slow…’ I squirmed in his arms, the expression on his face was making me nervous.

‘I’m relieved you’re still okay, we were worried that you were unhappy and that’s why you were moving backwards. I thought maybe if it’s just you and me you’d be a bit more comfortable trying something new. I think you’ll like it if you give it a try…’

I swallowed hard around the nerves and stared at him in disbelief, how was I going to get out of this one? Daniel looked patient and sincere and I knew he wouldn’t force the issue if I said no, but I felt compelled to give a reason if I said no to anyone. I had never in my life just said no and left it at that. Daniel stroked my hair over my ear and kissed my nose.

‘I promise it won’t hurt or be weird or embarrassing or awkward or whatever you’re thinking it’ll be.’ He said with a playful smile. He put a hand under his pillow and pulled out a syringe. ‘What do you say?’

I stared between him and the syringe, unable to think of a single reason to say no besides my trepidation, and I wasn’t about to tell him about that. I knew if I agreed to whatever he was planning it would be taken as permission to further our relations, which would culminate in something I was trying to avoid. I was however painfully curious about all the new experiences and possibilities that were open to me now that I had two such trustworthy partners. I couldn’t deny I wanted to see what would happen.

I nodded blankly and watched as he injected the hormone into my arm. We lay quietly after, waiting for the substance to kick in; he already had it in his system. I started to feel the warmth in my gut and Daniel seemed to sense it, he started kissing me and moving slowly to my neck where he nibbled and licked to tease me.

My lovers had become very familiar with my body in the two months we had been in New York, and they knew most of my sensitive spots, besides what was lower down. Daniel was an expert at taking me apart by mouthing at my neck and he moved to kneel over me, guiding me onto my belly so he could continue to nip and suck down my shoulder to between my shoulder blades.

I shivered under his ministrations, enjoying the feel of his touch and the thrill of doing something new even if I didn’t know yet what it was. I ground against the sheets and moaned involuntarily when he gave a particularly hard nip that drew a drop of blood. This felt good, I could happily do this all night, I wanted to turn over to put my mouth on him in return but he held my hips still and wouldn’t let me turn.

‘Daniel?’ His hand had slid down to my backside, something he hadn’t done before while we were both completely nude. 

‘Relax Lou, trust me okay?’

I nervously tried to settle, but my heart was skipping and my stomach churned anxiously. Daniels hand squeezed my derriere and his fingers slid down towards my entrance making me jump. I looked back at him over my shoulder with wide eyes. Daniel smiled and kissed my mouth chastely.

‘Just relax, I’m not doing anything, just try it….’ His voice comforted me and I tried to relax as his index finger stroked over that sensitive spot. 

It felt weird, I’d never been touched there before by anyone. It was also somewhat embarrassing because in my mind I knew it was not designed for this, it had a different purpose; even if that purpose was now null and void since I was a vampire. I was blushing hotly and Daniel just smiled at me and continued, he was kneeling behind me and the covers had slipped off of us so I was fully exposed to him.

His hands pressed against my inner thighs. ‘Open up Lou…just a little bit…’

I looked at him aghast. ‘Daniel no, that’s weird….I don’t want you to look at…uhgnnn…’ my last noise was one of embarrassment and being weirded out. 

Daniel laughed and leaned down to nuzzle my face. ‘Lou what do you think will happen when we eventually are having full on sex? You think we won’t want to watch our dicks disappearing inside you while you moan under us?’

‘Daniel!’ I squeaked indignantly. ‘That’s so awkward why would you do that?’

‘Because Lou it feels good to know you’re inside someone you love and you’re making them feel good.’ Daniel shifted to sit beside me while we spoke and I could see his interest for the first time in all our times together. I always made a point not to look at my partners if I could avoid it, Armand I had seen already but Daniel was unchartered territory.

He was perfectly formed, not as endowed as I had thought, probably smaller than Armand, but an average size. Not bad. Still very appealing and desirable and I felt myself being drawn to him and wanting to touch him and be closer. I sat up and tentatively reached out to stroke a finger from his root to tip. Daniel gasped softly, drawing my gaze to his face, I blushed when I realized what I’d done and took my hand away. 

‘You are allowed to touch us you know?’ Daniel said gently, as though I were a skittish horse.

‘I know that, I just feel awkward…’ I sighed. ‘I felt that way with Armand too…I don’t know what I’m doing, and everything I do feels like it might be the wrong thing to do…and I don’t want to just lay back and let you two do all the work…I’m not a starfish….’

Daniel took my hands and laced our fingers. ‘Lou you’ll never learn what to do if you don’t try things, like Armand said talking is vital and you never know until you try. We don’t mind taking it slow, I just thought tonight we can try doing something a bit more and see if you like it or not…’

I sighed and groaned internally, feeling guilty for holding up the process with my lovers. ‘What did you want to do? Can you just explain it to me first?’

‘I want to show you what it’s like to be fingered.’ The younger vampire deadpanned.

I stared at him in silent shock. I hadn’t been expecting that at all, I didn’t know what I’d been expecting actually. All I knew was it wasn’t that.

‘It’ll just take a little lube, I’ll only use one finger unless you want to try more, and if you want to stop we stop okay?’

My mind had gone blank, all I could think of was that damned DVD and how the dominant partner had used his fingers inside the receiving partner before forcefully taking him. I stared at Daniel and watched his mouth move but couldn’t hear what he was saying. He was frowning concernedly and reached out to grab my shoulder, I snapped out of it and shifted away from him.

‘Daniel I need to tell you something….’ I confessed nervously, hoping he wouldn’t be angry but I couldn’t keep pretending.

I blurted everything out. I told him about the quest to find ways to learn how to not be so awkward and useless. I chokingly and almost incoherently told him about the DVD and what I’d seen, how horrified I’d been and how I’d thought about my own imminent first time and how horrible it would be. I babbled about how I wasn’t ready to have my first and how I wasn’t aware that it would be so painful or bloody. 

When I finally finished my babbling he was staring at me gobsmacked; Daniel shook his head in disbelief and stared with his mouth wide open. I felt ashamed suddenly for all I’d said and I felt afraid of the response I was about to get.

‘Louis we need to speak to each other before Armand gets home, so I’ll make this brief. I never thought I’d see the day you would go into an adult store by yourself, so kudo’s for that part….but Lou….’ Daniel grimaced and gave me a despairing look. ‘Stop using various methods of porn to learn how to have wild gay monkey sex!’

It was my turn to be flabbergasted. Daniel started laughing at my expression. I moaned and rubbed my face with my hands, embarrassed and uncertain about what to do now that I was ousted.

‘Lou! Those DVD’s are as useful as the damned romance novels! You can’t trust porn no matter what form it comes in!’ He shook his head in dismay. ‘Lou what you saw was a video aimed at people who have a kink for rough first time sex. It wasn’t accurate! Just because its sex doesn’t mean it’s real, they’re actors that follow a script and do what they’re paid for…’

‘So it isn’t true that it hurts?’ I felt like an idiot as I asked this, but something inside me desperately needed to know the answer.

‘No Lou, it can hurt but it doesn’t have to, that’s been my whole point all along man! We’re doing this together and we won’t hurt you if we can avoid it. Don’t you know that?’

Daniel looked disappointed and I felt my stomach lurch guiltily. I had known that I should trust them, but instead of trusting logic I had followed my feelings of insecurity, vulnerability and inadequacy. They’d promised to be slow with me after all, and we had agreed to be honest with each other as our relationship bloomed.

‘Look, I get that you’re nervous, you don’t know about any of this stuff, you don’t know how to find out about this stuff but honestly? If you think something would feel good you should try it. If you think using a radio antennae as a switch would make Armand melt you should try it and see. I think maybe we’ve gone beyond the basics without meaning to…’ Daniel looked thoughtful. ‘You need to masturbate my friend.’

I stared at him in shock. ‘No. No Daniel I don’t need to. I still don’t know how to get it inside how can you expect me to just-?!’

‘Not Riccardo…..’ Daniel interrupted me sharply.

I didn’t like the look on his face or his tone, it didn’t bode well for me when Daniel got into one of those moods. The trouble making moods.

‘You are going to use your fingers, you can do whatever feels good; I’m not just expecting you to finger yourself. Play with your nipples, scratch your thighs, run your fingers through your hair, make lots of satisfying noises. Play Lou!’

I knew I was right in my suspicions. This didn’t sound like a good plan at all. Was he expecting me to just do it? I gave him a dubious stare as he waited for me to start.

‘Daniel I can’t if you’re watching me….’ I mumbled uncomfortably when I realized he wasn’t leaving.

He shrugged his lithe shoulders and shook his head. ‘I’m not going away because you won’t do it if I don’t stay to make sure you do it.’

I floundered internally for another excuse. ‘I don’t know what to do, I never really did this as a mortal…’

His face softened and I hoped Daniel was about to take pity on me and let me get out of the bed unscathed. I should have known my friend is persistent to say the least.

‘I’ll do it with you Lou…’ his hand rubbed up and down my chest and his eyes remained locked on mine. ‘I’ll lay here beside you and as I do something I’ll tell you to do it and as you do something you can tell me to do it?’

I bit my lip, that didn’t sound too bad. Daniel was relaxed and easy to experiment with because he was an open book, Daniel never pretended to feel or think anything.

‘Daniel I don’t know…’  
‘Why are you having reservations? What’s putting you off?’  
‘What if Armand walks in on us? Or if we end up not masturbating but having full on action that I am not ready for? Or what if I do as you say and it doesn’t feel good? I don’t want you to think I’m rigid or incapable of doing these things…..’

‘I’m glad you’re so in touch with yourself.....’ Daniel laughed at the scowl on my face and continued. ‘Armand won’t walk in, he probably knows by now what we’re doing. Secondly we can make it a rule that we aren’t allowed to touch each other until climax. If something doesn’t feel good then stop doing it and move on to another activity.’

Daniel paused there to smile and rub my arm kindly. ‘I don’t think you’re rigid or incapable, I think you’re very much in your head rather than in your body and you’re overthinking your actions. Lou you know why Armand is such an amazing lover?’

I eyed my friend suspiciously. ‘No but I’m certain you’ll tell me….’

‘Because he knows what he likes and how to get it, he works towards his pleasure and along the way finds things you like. He knows what to do because he knows how good it can feel and he gets pleasure out of giving you pleasure…and when you’re exposed to what your partner likes you can find yourself liking it too…’ Daniel ran his fingers through his messy locks casually. ‘What I’m trying to say is that you need to focus on your pleasure and what you enjoy. I know it seems counter intuitive, your instincts are screaming at you to find out how to give a great blowjob or how to please any sexual partner or how to tighten your pelvic floor for your partners sexual enjoyment.’

‘That’s all true and understandable enough but you said you would teach me all the skills I need to know to be good at this…’

‘Lou….you’re not really asking how to do those things because you want to do them, you actually ask because you want to know how to keep partners, how to avoid being abandoned, and how to be the best you possible for those you love….I’m going to tell you the same thing I told Armand; you are not loved because of your blowjob skills or your appetite or knowledge or experience. You are loved for who you are and there’s nothing else required.’

I felt hot blood pump into my face, and tears welled in my eyes slightly. Daniel had a way of digging to the truth and finding out the heart of the matters at hand. He always knew what to say to comfort and respectfully address such insecurities as Armand and I both have. I couldn’t imagine where we would be without Daniel.

Daniel pulled me to lie with my head on his chest, my left arm over his stomach and the right tucked under myself, his left arm around my back and right hand on my left shoulder comfortingly. He traced patterns in my soft skin rather than going ahead with his plans. Armand found us in our cuddle puddle very soon thereafter and joined us in companionable silence in bed. I was lucky I had them and I secretly hoped they felt the same way about me.


End file.
